Un monde de fous, j'vous dit!
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Deux jeunes filles gagnent les clefs d'une villa à Forks, et elles découvrent un monde aux limites du réel... Fou-rire garanti!


**Disclaimer; Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais moi, je suis à moi, et Cindy est à Cindy!**

**Mot de l'auteure; Ptitemanou pour vous servir! J'ai écrit cette fanfic pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, et je me suis dit que la poster ici ne ferait de mal à personne!**

* * *

Lorsqu'une luxueuse villa en forêt, sans propriétaires fait les frais d'un concours qui permet à n'importe qui d'en obtenir les clés, et que deux jeunes françaises, Cindy et Manon remportent le premier prix, ça donne une histoire fantastique et horripilante. Commençons par le commencement.

Il y avait une infime, -je dis bien une infime- chance pour qu'elles soient tirées au sort parmi les millions de joueurs. Lorsqu'elles reçurent une lettre des organisateurs accompagnée des clefs de la villa, elles n'y croyaient vraiment, mais vraiment pas. Oui, c'était bien vrai.

Comment se sont-elles connues?? A la gare de leur petite bourgade, dans le Nord Ouest de la France. Manon venait d'arriver en seconde et prenait pour la première fois le train pour aller à son lycée. Tous les matins, elle discutait avec Prisca, une amie que les deux jeunes filles ont en commun. Ce que Manon détestait par-dessus tout, c'est d'être seule. Alors Prisca, un matin, alors que la nouvelle lycéenne attendait sur le quai, présenta Cindy à Manon. Elles prirent le même train et discutèrent pendant un quart d'heure, puis elles se promirent de reprendre le train ensemble, dès que l'occasion se présentera. Et trois mois plus tard, elles prenaient toujours le train ensemble, elles avaient souvent des fou-rires, et elles apprirent qu'elles ont un point en commun; il leur manque, à toutes les deux, un grain. Un gros grain.

Tout d'abord, ils leur fallait prendre le train jusqu'à Paris, où elles monterait dans le premier avion pour Seattle. Alors que leur train faisait escale, pendant un quart d'heure à une ville proche de Paris, les deux filles remarquèrent qu'il y avait un garçon qu'elles connaissaient , et qu'elles ne voulaient pas voir. Seulement, il se rapprochait.

- Cindy, chiche de sortir du train, puis de remonter à une autre porte pour se trouver une place devant??

- Nan, tu vas pas faire ça! Vas-y je suis chiche.

Cindy et Manon descendirent du train avec leur valise, le tout en courant. Les passagers les regardèrent en soupirant. On ne peut plus rien pour elles, devaient-ils penser. Elles remontèrent à la première porte au devant du train, essoufflées, et mortes de rire. Le garçon envoya un sms à la plus jeune des deux, leur demandant où elles étaient passées, puis Cindy dit à Manon de lui répondre; « On était partie chercher des Kinder Bueno, c'est bon les Kinder Bueno ». Manon, pour passer le temps, décida de renifler bruyamment les passagers voisins de leur siège. Ensuite, elles prirent l'avion. Pendant tout ce temps là, elles furent sages.

Arrivées à Seattle, vers 14h30, elles prirent le bus en direction de la bourgade esseulée de Forks, à trois heures de route, située sur la péninsule d'Olympic, dans l'Etat de Washington. A chaque arrêt, personne ne montait, elles étaient seules dans le bus, conduit par un monsieur qui pourrait avoir des cheveux s'il arrêtait le Roundup.

- Oh, allez, chiche de faire des oreilles de lapin au conducteur derrière. Personne ne nous connaît de toute façon. Proposa Manon en se tournant vers la vitre.

- Non voyons, nous sommes des personnes sérieuses… Pousses-toi un peu, je veux une place!!

Les deux filles affichèrent leurs frimousses à la vitre arrière de l'autobus et s'exécutèrent en chantant « ce matin, un lapin… », tandis que le vieux conducteur du bus poussait un soupir. Décidément, les touristes sont tous étranges. Derrière l'autocar se trouvait une Golf rouge, avec trois passagers masculins. Au premier abord, le conducteur de la voiture ne semblait pas prêter attention aux deux filles. Mais à un moment donné, il leva les yeux vers elles et commença légèrement à s'énerver, affichant de grandes dents blanches comparées à sa peau mate, comme celle des deux autres hommes du véhicule. Il frappa convulsivement son volant, s'énervant encore plus. Cindy et Manon crurent même voir de la fumée sortir de ses trous de nez et de ses oreilles. Elles retombèrent sur leur siège, hilares. Ah, cette nouvelle vie à Forks risquait d'être bien amusante! Le bus se gara sur le bas côté, près de l'arrêt. Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à se garer, car la Golf attendait sagement derrière. Les trois hommes en sortirent. Environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix chacun et à la carrure imposante et musclée.

- Mon dieu, on fait quoi??

- On a qu'à se faire passer pour des touristes qui ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais. Ils vont se lasser et s'en aller. Dit Cindy en attrapant sa valise.

Les deux fautives ne se pressèrent pas plus qu'un escargot paralysé pour sortir du bus. Le conducteur leur demanda, alors que les portes étaient ouvertes, s'il elles avaient fait bon voyage. Sans hésiter, elles répondirent en bon anglais puis le saluèrent pour affronter les trois hommes, sûres de leur plan. Le plus baraqué s'avança et demanda des explications.

- Nous françaises, pas comprendre anglais.

- Hum, c'est ça. Vous vous foutez de nous? Vous venez de parler au conducteur.

Nos deux amies restèrent sur le derrière. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas leur jour. Pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, Cindy proposa un marché.

- Pour oublier ce malentendu, nous vous invitons à dîner dans notre nouvelle maison ce soir et on oublie tout?? D'accord?

- Marché conclu. Je m'appelle Jacob, et eux ce sont Quil et Embry.

Ils prirent l'adresse de la villa et promirent de passer dans une demie heure. Les deux filles les rattrapèrent en hurlant.

- Ah, encore une chose. Il nous faut un chauffeur. Demanda Cindy

- Pas de souci, donnez moi vos bagages.

Jacob porta d'une main les deux valises et les multiples sacs que les deux filles peinaient à traîner depuis Paris. Elles restèrent sur place, la mâchoire clouée au sol, en pensant que ce bel homme était monstrueusement charmant. Manon le renifla bruyamment, puis se tourna vers Cindy pour lui indiquer qu'il sentait moyennement bon, puis se retourna vers leur nouvel ami. Celui-ci lui fit une léchouille bien baveuse du menton jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, puis il ricana en montant en voiture. Les deux filles s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Quil, sur la banquette arrière. Lorsque la Golf rouge déboucha sur une allée pavé de dalles grises, tout le monde fut émerveillé. C'était une immense maison aux murs blanc, plutôt moderne, et aux façades pratiquement couvertes de vitres. Cindy et Manon descendirent de la voiture, trempées de sueur. Qu'il faisait chaud dans le véhicule!

Après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée, on passait dans un couloir de verre au sol tapissé de moquette noire et épaisse, où l'on pouvait déposer manteaux et chaussures avant de voir le reste de la maison. Ensuite, au bout de ce couloir, on arrivait dans un vaste espace. A notre gauche, le salon, baigné de lumière. De grandes fenêtres partant du sol jusqu'au plafond, hautes de trois mètres cinquante donnaient une vue sur la forêt. Le sol est en parquet sombre, le mur de la cheminée était mauve avec quelques reflets roses pâle. Les deux autres murs opposés sont beige. La cheminée de pierres anciennes donnait un côté vieilli au salon et donnait l'impression d'être tout droit sortie des années 1800. Sur un tapis sable épais et de haute qualité supportait une table basse en bois sombre. Deux canapés de toiles assortis au tapis formaient un L autour de la table basse. Un fauteuil mauve en velours cassait la monotone couleur beige à l'angle du L, et donnait un peu de couleur. L'escalier qui montait à l'étage était dans la quart, à droite de la cheminée, et sous l'escalier, un immense écran plasma pouvait divertir les occupants de la maison. Près de l'escalier, deux portes coulissantes permettaient de se rendre à l'extérieur, dans le vaste jardin. On pouvait aisément s'imaginer dans ce salon, un soir d'hiver, blottie dans le canapé, sous une couverture et accompagnée d'un livre et d'un bon chocolat chaud, les rideaux tirés, et un feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

Tout droit, en traversant le vaste espace, on empruntait un autre couloir dont l'un des coté était en verre et permettait une vue sur l'extérieur. L'autre coté était en papier peint noir aux motifs argentés. La première porte de ce couloir donnait sur une salle à manger, comme dans les châteaux des contes de fées. Une longue table de bois rectangulaire pouvait accueillir une quinzaine de convives dans un décor chocolat et beige. Un lustre de cristal rendait l'endroit féerique. La deuxième porte donnait sur une vaste bibliothèque remplie d'anciens ouvrages comme de romans policiers. Au bout du couloir, une salle de bain. Il y avait douche, baignoire et deux vasques posées sur un meuble, devant un long miroir.

A l'étage, un couloir séparait les deux seules chambres de la villa, au lit moelleux et couvert de coussins et peluches, au parquet foncé couvert de toutes sortes de tapis et aux vitres semblables à celles du salon. Un grand cadre, derrière une commode, laissait un espace où accrocher des photos, des post-It et autres choses avec des punaises. Il y avait une salle de bain avec baignoire et douche dans chaque chambre, et un grand dressing. Au bout du couloir, on pouvait accéder au balcon par une porte coulissante. Du mobilier de jardin en bambou tressé et des arbustes taillés de manières précise meublait l'espace, on pouvait couvrir ou découvrir le grand balcon avec un toit mobile.

Ah, nous n'avons pas encore décrit ce qu'il y avait en bas, à droite. Un comptoir de bois noir et entouré de hauts tabourets séparait le salon de la cuisine. Les murs étaient rouges, le mobilier noir. Un plan de travail carré en marbre ornait le centre de la pièce, et au fond, à gauche, il y avait une porte qui donnait une correspondance avec la salle à manger. Il y avait un frigo vide, très vide.

Seulement, s'il n'y avait rien dans le frigo, comment nos deux amies pourraient-elles honorer leur promesse envers Jacob? Il était déjà tard, les épiceries sont sûrement fermées.

- Il y a un léger souci… Commença Cindy

- J'espère que le bois n'est pas trop dur, on pourrait commencer à ronger le comptoir… En fait, on vous invite à dîner ici, mais vous devez apporter la nourriture.

- On peut passer par la réserve pour vous ramener de quoi vous nourrir jusqu'à demain, n'Est-ce pas, Jacob? Demanda Embry

- Oui, on arrive dans une demie heure.

Pendant ce temps là, les chambres furent distribuées et les valises rangées dans le dressing. Il faisait trop sombre pour visiter le jardin, aussi nous remettrons la description de l'extérieur à plus tard. Les garçons ramenèrent des pizzas ainsi que de quoi composer une petit déjeuner. On dîna sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, à la bonne franquette, avec les mains pour manger.

- Que sont devenus les propriétaires de cette villa?? Demanda Cindy

- Ils sont morts. Répondit Quil

Il y eut un grand silence entre le groupe de jeunes. Un courant d'air passa, puis Jacob essaya de détendre l'atmosphère avec une blague qui ne fit rire personne.

- Comment sont-ils morts? Demanda l'amie de Cindy.

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Il semblerait qu'une bestiole sauvage les a attaqués. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous arrivera la même chose. Les rassura Jacob

- Du moins, on espère. Ajouta Embry.

Les deux jeunes filles eurent si peur qu'elles demandèrent à Jacob de rester avec elles le soir. Une si grande maison pour deux personnes, la nuit, c'est assez effrayant, lorsque l'on est pas habitué. Manon lui proposa sa chambre, il accepta. En fait, le canapé lui semblait si confortable qu'elle voulait y passer sa première nuit. Mais la seule chose qui ne la rassurait pas vraiment, c'était qu'elle était seule au rez de chaussée. Ils regardèrent une émission de télévision jusqu'à tard le soir. Manon s'étant endormie dans un des canapés, Cindy et Jacob remontèrent à l'étage. Mais les deux filles sentirent que Jacob fit le guet dans la maison, la nuit, pendant au moins trois heures. Il descendait silencieusement en bas, vérifiait que tout allait bien puis remontait faire un tour dans le couloir du haut, passait dans la chambre de Cindy, puis constatai que tout allait bien là aussi et il recommença jusqu'à se sentir fatigué. Aussi, à chaque fois que l'une des deux filles grelottait de froid car sa couette était tombée, il prenait soin de les border. Comment ne pas se sentir rassuré lorsqu'un tel ange veille sur vous?


End file.
